


Palutena's Trap

by Gothdresser



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crossdressing, Diapers, Dubious Consent, M/M, Panties, Scat, Soiling, femboy, messing, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothdresser/pseuds/Gothdresser
Summary: My first work and most productive day in a while and this is meant to be for Lucina's birthday, even if Lucina is debatedly in it.Robin seems to have a bit of a crush on Lucina, and we all know that she's a certain goddess's favorite girl~





	Palutena's Trap

“Okay okay, I’m telling you that Samus has the best ass out of any of the girls here. Princess Zelda is good as well, but nothing beats Samus in her zero suit.”  


“You just like her because you have a fetish for the color blue. If her suit was red or green then you wouldn’t care at all.”  


“Hey, I like more than just blue, but why don’t you tell me what you think then? Come on, Mr. know-it-all tactician, who do you think has the best ass?”  


“I, uh, well…” Robin’s cheeks flushed as he was confronted with an awkward question, biting his lip as he contemplated what to say. “You’re gonna hate me for this, but it’s, uh… Lucina…”  


“Come on! Out of all the girls, you choose the one that’s flat as a board in the chest and butt departments, and it has to be the one that looks like me.”  


Sitting up now, Robin shifted to the edge of his seat, blushing harder as he was ready to never hear the end of this. “You know it’s not like that. Yeah, Lucina disguised herself as you, but you two look nothing alike. She definitely has a better ass than you.”  


“I don’t know how you could compare me to someone who’d need to pad her ass for her pants to stay up, and that’s where I draw the line.” Getting out of his seat, Marth was off before Robin could stop him, but the tactician did hear something as his friend left the room. “Oh yeah, that jerk in is there.”  


“Thank you, Marth, and I may need to speak with you again later~” Waving back as she came in the room, Robin was greeted with the radiance of the Goddess of Light. “Rooobiiiin~, just the cute boy I was looking for.”  


Although he saw Palutena every day, it was a rarity for her to seek any of the guys out as he always saw her with the girls or those angel twins. “What can I do for you today, Lady Palutena?”  


“Oh, nothing too important, but I heard a silly little rumor. Is it true that you’re interested in pretty little Princess Lucina?~” Even if she was omniscient, there were some things she loved to find out herself, no matter how much digging she had to do for this information. She had finally managed to get this far, and she sure as Tartarus wasn’t going to let this boy seduce her favorite girl. However, looking back towards the door for a moment, a fun idea came to mind on just how to handle this situation. “Come now, you wouldn’t lie to a goddess, would you?~”  


Even in her sweetest voice, Robin couldn’t help but feel like her words were a knife to his throat, leaving him in quite the predicament. “Y-yes, I do like Lucina…” Robin prayed that Palutena hadn’t been listening to his and Marth’s conversation before, especially since his face had just gone back to normal after admitting his embarrassing crush the first time.  


“Ohoho, well isn’t that quite interesting. What if I told you I could help you out? Set you and Luci up on a cute date together?” Of course, the date would be cute to watch for her, but she didn’t know how Robin would react at all to what she had in mind. This would be an excellent way to entertain herself tonight, and she barely had to lift a finger too. “Well, there’s no way you could say ‘no’ to my offer, so just follow me and I’ll help you get prepared.”  


Just as she always was, Palutena’s confidence hit right in the money, and Robin could only nod his scarlet face and get up to follow her out of the room. It wasn’t a long walk there, and it felt like he was transported to a Greek shrine the moment he entered it. It looked small on the outside but the temple inside was massive, and Robin felt his hand grabbed and pulled towards the inner sanctum. “Was your room always this big?”  


“Of course it was, dear. Fit for a goddess, after all, and now I’ll be making sure you’re fit for a princess such as Lucina. All you have to do is sit down and let me get to work.”  


“Y-yes, Lady Palutena.” He hadn’t been paying much attention to where she was bringing him as he had been distracted by the size of the temple and all the various ornaments, but now he found himself before a green-and-gold vanity. “Isn’t this a bit much? It’s just a date, I’m not getting married… Am I…?”  


Starting with his hair, Palutena gripped the brush harder upon hearing the line, brushing the short white hair rougher than she usually would and letting it grow longer and longer with each brushstroke through it. “No no no, nothing that extreme, but I will warn you if you choose to pursue Lucina. She prefers her partner to be on the more feminine side. I can’t do much about that thing between your legs, but I can do some cosmetic work. And don’t worry, I can change you back whenever you like.”  


Listening to Palutena speak, Robin barely noticed the increased length of his hair, paying attention to it only as Palutena pulled each side tightly into twin-tails. “Ow, you don’t have to tug that hard. These are really only temporary?”  


“Temporary as long as you want them, but you’re not getting any thoughts about keeping them, are you?~”  


It felt like Palutena was reading his thoughts with how spot-on she always was, and Robin wished he knew the full extent of her powers. “M-maybe it came to mind, but that’s just ridiculous. I wouldn’t mind growing it a little longer for her, but this actually makes me looks like a girl.” Turning his head in the vanity, Robin would have confused himself if he didn’t know he was looking in a mirror. Was Lucina’s taste really this odd? The thought of this being a prank came to mind, but Robin knew how good-natured Lady Palutena is; She was the Goddess of Light after all.  


“And what’s wrong with looking like a girl? They’re so pretty and the way their cute little tushes pu- ahem. Hehe, sorry about that, I was starting to get carried away~ Now hold still so I can put the mascara on.” Holding his head with one hand, Palutena drew the mascara across his eyelids, smiling as she made him more and more girly.  


Robin wasn’t even paying too much attention to the mirror anymore as he tried to defend himself, but it seemed like there was no winning against Palutena’s logic. Even an expert tactician was bested by her in the strategy of conversation. “There’s nothing wrong with it, it’s just unusual for a guy to get dressed up like this.”  


“Well, don’t worry at all about that. Lucina will love it, trust me~ And who knows, you might turn out to like it. Now, I’m all done with your make-up and your hair looks wonderful. Let’s not let Lucina wait any longer, shall we?~” With their talk, it hadn’t felt like anything more than a few minutes that all this work had been done, but that was one of many fun things about Palutena’s room. Another fun side effect was her pulling Robin along with one hand and watching him hold his stomach with the other. “Oh dear, is something wrong?”  


“N-no, I’m fine. My stomach is just hurting a little, nothing more.” Rubbing his stomach, it wasn’t really upset, but rather getting full the more he walked. He hadn’t eaten much earlier, but whatever he ate was really hitting him now. His underwear also felt like it was sort of chafing, feeling small as it wedged between his cheeks and Robin avoided the urge to pull them out as he was before a goddess.  


“Probably just some butterflies, and you’ve got more important things to worry about. Listen close though: I already had Lucina getting ready, so just head back to your room and you won’t have to wait long for her. I already mentioned she prefers her partner to be on the more feminine side, and that’s because you may have noticed she’s not the most feminine.” With who and what Palutena had in mind, she was setting this up perfectly. Robin would be falling for her trap soon enough, and then she wouldn’t have to worry one little bit at all about someone trying to steal Lucina away from her. “Anything else then?”  


“Not really. Just… thank you, Lady Palutena, for giving me a chance like this. I didn’t think I’d have a chance with Lucina, but you’ve helped me so much.”  


“Oh, it’s nothing~, don’t worry your pretty head about it, but I appreciate the praise. I’m always more than happy to help a cute little boy who needs help, especially when I get to doll him up a bit. Now be a good boy, or should I say ‘girl’ with that make-up, and get ready for your date~” She almost felt a touch bad with how earnest Robin’s smile was, but that wasn’t her fault when Robin was preying upon a goddess’s favorite. Well, if this all turned out how she planned it to, then Robin would have his own Lucina, or rather ‘Lucina’ in this case. Waving him off, Palutena waited a few minutes before heading in the same direction as Robin’s room to get his date ready, but her aim was the one next to his, that of the Hero King’s.  


With every step back to his room, Robin’s stomach felt more and more unsettled, enough that he contemplated if he could make it to the bathroom in time just in case. However, with Palutena’s urgency, it didn’t seem like he had that luxury, and so these butterflies in his stomach would be tormenting him. And Palutena’s timing was right as usual, as only a couple minutes after he got back to his room and sat on his bed was there a couple of knocks before his door opened to reveal his princess. Although her hair was usually somewhat messy, it looked like maybe Palutena had rushed Lucina a little too much and her hair was less neat than usual. Not only that, but Robin could see what was meant by Lucina appearing more masculine than usual, going so far as to appear more like Marth with an outfit eerily similar to his. Robin knew that it was Lucina though because she still looked like herself with the combination of the tiara in her long hair and that big butt of hers he loved so much. “W-welcome to my room, L-Lucina.” Even though he was told to prepare, Robin had no idea what to do now that he finally had his chance with Lucina, but it seemed like she had her own plan in mind.  


“It’s a pleasure to be here and I love what you did with your hair, but let’s skip the formalities. I heard that you’re pretty interested in my butt, huh?~” Walking over to him with a crinkle in each step, Lucina didn’t even let Robin rise off his bed before pushing him against it. “It’s okay, I won’t get mad if you do like it, many people do~”  


Pinned against his bed, he was robbed of his strength but slammed between two uncomfortable feelings. The first was his stomach that shifted and lightly gurgled even when under Lucina, and the second was the princess herself, a front row seat of her dominance in the situation. “I m-mean… maybe a little bit, b-b-but with no ill intentions of course!” By now, such ill intentions were blossoming as he felt something rubbing against his crotch, a quick look below revealing it to be Lucina’s knee lightly kneading his crotch and abdomen. The former was a problem, but the latter was much worse as he wondered if the butterflies were just butterflies, or perhaps something more… “Hey, Lucina, c-can you please not do that, it’s making me feel funny.”  


Barely a couple of minutes into the fun and Robin was already being a party-pooper, but Lucina wasn’t about to stop now. “First you don’t want to do anything with my butt, and now you don’t want to have any fun as well. Not even if I go like… this~” Moving her body right against his, Lucina moved in to kiss Robin, locking her blue lips with his as she kept working around his crotch, listening to him whimper as she moved her knee down to allow her to grind against Robin’s body itself. She hooked her arm around his waist to press their hips closer together, using the other keep them kissing as she watched the tears begin at the corners of his eyes. Such light work and this boy was already going to cum, how cute~  


Robin, on the other hand, was nowhere near cumming, gripping onto his sheets as he desperately tried to hold it in. With the pressure of Lucina’s body against his abdomen, he was going to… Oh no! With his asshole puckering, Robin couldn’t hold it anymore as his control broke, flooding his underwear with his shit. Despite having eaten lightly today, the thick shit exiting his ass felt like he hadn’t gone in a week and his anus hurt just barely with how much it was stretched. Tears threatened to fall as he couldn’t break out of Lucina’s hold or kiss until she broke it off herself, leaving him panting for breath as he tried to explain himself. “Sorry, I couldn’t hold it anymore, it’s so gross…”  


“Gross? You mean ‘hot’~” Leaving Robin confused by her words, Lucina pulled away more and moved to jerk down his pants, leaving a pretty, not-so-white pair of… panties? “Oh my, Robin~ You like my butt, you poop yourself, and you’re wearing panties as well? It’s like you know my tastes perfectly.” She knew that Palutena had helped Robin out with her hair, but that goddess just loved to meddle, and in the perfect ways too. “So big and mushy, and I love it. What do you even have to say for yourself, Robin?”  


With so much going on, Robin had to snap out of his stupor to address the fact that his briefs had turned into panties and the fact that he had crapped them as well. “I swear, I don’t know how those panties got on me, I was put on briefs this morning, and I used the bathroom as well, so I have no idea why this happened. I’m sorry that I soiled myself in front of you, Lucina…” It certainly didn’t help that Lucina was playing with it, but worse was that her skilled fingers were turning him on and causing the front of his new panties to bulge out.  


“So many apologies, and yet it looks like you’re enjoying this. Such a pervert, but I can’t say I’m much better. You did such a good job for your princess, so maybe I should give you a reward~” Pulling down the front of Robin’s panties enough to show off his dick, the bulge unfurled before her, and Lucina had to resist laughing for a moment at its not too great size. “I’m used to a bit bigger, but I can work with this~” Within a moment, Robin’s cock was in her mouth and Lucina was wrapping her tongue around the tip, easily hitting the hilt and leaving a blue lipstick mark at the base. Only a few pumps with a mouth like hers and Lucina had him exactly where she wanted, slowing down as she recognized the look on his face and knowing there was more fun to be had with teasing him. “Ah ah ah, you’re not going to cum that easily~”  


Fill with ecstasy at his first blowjob, it took Robin a moment to snap out of the pleasure to see what Lucina meant, only to be met with another… interesting surprise. “W-why are you wearing a diaper?!” He had never seen one this size before, but the shape and crinkling right against his crotch were unmistakable. It was plainly and clearly a diaper with a dark blue butterfly design that was perfect for Lucina.  


“Well, I thought you might like to find out what makes my butt so big. You seemed so obsessed with it when telling Marth that I have the best ass amongst the all the girls, so I might as well reward a loyal fan.” Holding it in just a little longer, Lucina positioned herself right against Robin’s edged cock, slightly smaller after the wait. “And I’ll even give you an extra special reward, so sit up and get ready~”  


Already propped onto his elbows, Robin shifted up and leaned forward over the side of his bed, the lipstick marks at his crotch barely visible as Lucina’s thick diaper covered most of it. “Hey, h-how did you hear about that…? Well, that doesn’t matter, but come on. It’s a diaper, it shouldn’t feel so good against me, and what this special trick of… yours…” Robin trailed off as he heard Lucina grunting, his jaw dropping as he felt the diaper warm against his bare erection, and he could see the size of it growing bigger and pushing Lucina forward. He was sitting in his crappy panties as he watched Lucina fill her diaper and grind against him, gritting his teeth as he could feel his eyes roll back a little. A girl shitting in her diaper should be disgusting, but this was the girl and butt he had a crush on, and with how she teased him before, he didn’t want to be deprived of his pleasure again.  


Shaking from the sudden increase of rubbing with her rear, Lucina put a hand on her head while looking back. “You’re really getting into this, aren’t you, Robin? Well, go ahead and have your fun, I don’t mind one bit.” Lucina already felt her own crotching heating up with how large of a dump she took in her diaper, but someone else taking the lead was nice, her shit being grinded up between her padded cheeks making her throb and leak and moan. Letting go of her hair was a mistake though, as Robin got more forceful, more than likely getting closer to cumming and pushing Lucina into that position herself, her gratification collecting at the front of her diaper.  


Robin guided Lucina’s hips to rub against his crotch, a pressure building up at his tip but he wanted to hold on for just a little longer, wanting to savor this bliss, but Lucina’s hair seemed to grow longer. Palutena had used that magic on his own hair, but this was different as the hair fell down onto his face, sputtering it out of his mouth as he wasn’t looking at ‘Lucina’, but rather her short-haired look-alike. On the edge of bursting, it didn’t seem like Marth had noticed just yet, but Robin was too far into this. His mind strayed to the thought of if this was Palutena’s doing, but his mind began to blank as he lost control and came all over the back of Marth’s shit-filled diaper. The Hero-King moaned in ecstasy himself, the sticky and messy grinding slowing down until Marth was sitting on his lap, the two boys huffing to catch their breaths as he finally saw Marth trail his hand down the back of his own hair only to find it missing.  


Marth, however, didn’t seem phased in the slightest, flashing a smile between his blue lips. “Hehe, guess I ruined the surprise, huh~” Even with his hair gone, Marth kept up his confidence and his teasing mood, twisting to see how dirtied his rear was. “Jeez, you were really into this and came so much.” Finally relieving Robin of the weight on his lap, Marth grabbed his wig from the ground and swung it over his shoulder, giving a little wave as he left the confused, soiled boy. “Just tell me when you want me to be ‘Lucina’ again, I’ll happily play with you some more, but it’ll cost a diaper change next time. Toodle loo~”  


Alone in his room, Robin didn’t even bother to clean himself up as he pulled up his pants and left his room to find a certain someone. Passing by Marth’s room, he was met with a wink as it looked like Marth was cleaning up his make-up, but he could save his confused feelings for later. It didn’t take long to find his target though as Palutena found him instead.  


“Hello, Robin~ Oh my, it looks and smells like you've had fun with your little 'Lucina'~ Let me just switch a few things back for you." With a flick of her wrist, Robin’s twin-tails turned back into his short hair, the make-up faded away, and, most importantly, the mess in his underwear was gone, but a quick feel back there by his own hand revealed that the undies were still girly. Before he even had a chance to speak, the goddess was already starting on her way, but she stopped close to whisper into his ear. “You can have Marth, but Lucina is mine~” Her voice made chills run down his spine and he gritted his teeth once more, but the splash on the ground alarmed him as his crotch flooded with the warmth of his piss, the golden liquid pooling at his feet. “Hehe, have fun cleaning up, and remember what I said~” Robin watched the goddess go on her way, leaving him alone and with his pants dripping into the puddle of his pee, the tactician utterly perplexed by his wild ride today.


End file.
